A Snowstorm
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: Jazz had planned to be home in time for Christmas. But then the snowstorm came...Post Phantom Planet.


_Hello there! I know Christmas was a few days ago, but in my house the Christmas tree stays up at least until the Feast of the Epiphany. So I figured, since there are twelve days of Christmas, why not write a Christmas fic? Constructive criticism is always welcome! And Merry Christmas!_

_Additional A/N: This story was an annoying plot bunny that wouldn't go away until I wrote it. So it isn't fully edited here-spelling and grammer yes, but whether it makes its point is another story. :P That's why I love concrit-if it doesn't make sense, please tell me!_

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine," Jazz said into the phone, "I've got all the food here that I need, and if I run out, the storm isn't too bad. I can easily walk to the nearest store and back without freezing…"

She slowly walked from the kitchen to the adjacent living room and sat down at the couch, trying to watch the snow fall outside as she spoke on the phone.

"Look Mom, I'm _fine_," she said, "Look, I'd love to come home too, but I can't drive in this storm…no, don't send Danny, Mom. He's busy enough as it is…you've seen the news! He's been fighting every ghost out there like there's no tomorrow…Oh, hi Dad. Am I on speaker?...Yeah, I know...No, really, like I said..."

All the lights in the room were off, perfectly fitting Jazz's current mood. The white snow falling outside the apartment window was a little hard to see, since even moonlight couldn't break through this storm. While the room itself was warm, courtesy of the heater, Jazz would have preferred it to be as cold as it was outside.

"Mom, Dad, I know," Jazz finally interjected, "Look, it's not like I planned this. But I don't want either of you to drive out to get me. It's dangerous out there, and the drive would take so long that…No, I've decided...Yeah…I love you too, Mom. Love you Dad. Talk to you both tomorrow. Tell Danny I love him too...Yeah. Merry Christmas to you too."

With that half-hearted good-bye, Jazz hung up the phone and angrily flopped onto the couch. She grabbed Bearbert from the couch and hugged him close.

"It's not like I _want _to miss Christmas," she said, her voice muffled by the bear.

With a sigh, she pulled the couch blanket over her and grabbed the remote. She wanted to see what was going on in Amity Park. Normally a college apartment wouldn't carry the local channels of its students, but ever since the world had become interested in Danny Phantom a national channel had been created to cover his exploits.

Instantly the images on the television enlightened her to as to what had happened in the last two hours. Danny had apparently been fighting every ghost in Amity, which made for some pretty neat fight photographs. Photographs that the station decided were good enough to keep showing every two minutes. Scratch that, every other minute.

Jazz sighed and turned off the television. "And here I thought seeing my family would _help_," she complained.

Her attention drifted to the small nativity window cling stuck to her window. It was the only Christmas decoration she had, and she began to wonder if she maybe should have bought a few other decorations before the storm had really set in. Then again, she thought she had plenty of time to set out for home. It wasn't until she had heard that the interstate had closed from the weather that she realized she couldn't leave town.

Suddenly Jazz sat up. There was no point in staying up late tonight, she might as well get to bed and get it over with…nah. If she stayed up, then Santa Claus wouldn't be able to come visit her, and she could just pretend that she _hadn't _missed Christmas with her crazy family.

So Jazz walked into the kitchen, made herself some hot chocolate and sat back down on the couch, fully intent on spending the entire night watching something stupid on tv. That way, she could spend the entire next day sleeping it off…well, except for the part where she would leave for Church.

The clock ticked in the corner as Jazz absorbed herself into watching some stupid movie that she really didn't care about. Hour by hour slowly and painfully passed by, until she found herself almost hopefully watching the clock as it changed to midnight.

But nothing happened.

With a sigh, she changed the channel. She hoped that her whole family was in bed by this time-especially Danny. Although, judging by the way the ghosts were going after him tonight, she kinda doubted that he would reach home before dawn. And if anyone deserved to be home with the family, it was Danny.

The clock slowly ticked the minutes by as she changed channel after channel, but nothing was on that wasn't a Christmas movie, and goodness knows she was trying to forget that right now.

She looked at the clock. 12:09 a.m.

"Well. Guess I'd better get to bed." Jazz said to herself, more to break the silence than anything else.

She turned off the television and stood up from the couch when the doorbell rang.

It took her fifteen seconds to realize what had just happened. It was 12:10 in the morning, and someone was ringing her doorbell.

The doorbell rang again.

Could it be the girl across the hall, coming to wish her a Merry Christmas? Or the girl she had helped with groceries last week? Maybe it was the wife of one of her professors…Jazz slowly approached the door.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked. She really wished the builder had thought to give these doors peepholes.

"Jazz, it's me, open up!"

Her eyes widened. "_Danny?_" she asked, opening the door.

Standing there, grinning and wearing absolutely no coat, was none other than Danny Fenton.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked.

"I flew over to bring you home," he said, stepping into her apartment.

"B-but Danny," Jazz said, "You shouldn't have come. I told Mom that…"

"I know, Mom and Dad told me when I was in between fighting Skulker and Johnny 13," Danny said, closing the door and locking it behind him. "But Jazz, it wouldn't be Christmas without you."

"Danny," Jazz said, grabbing both his shoulders, "Listen. I've been watching the Amity station, and it really looks like Amity is in danger tonight. All the ghosts are out. Thanks for coming to visit me, but I want you to turn around and fly back home. Protect the city, alright?"

"Oh gosh. I didn't tell you, did I?" Danny asked.

"Tell me what?"

"About the truce," Danny said, shifting his feet, "Every year there's this ghost truce that lasts for Christmas. All the ghosts I've fought tonight just wanted to get it all out before midnight. Heh, even while they were fighting me tonight they each invited me to the Christmas party in the ghost zone."

Jazz stared at him incredulously. "What?" she asked.

Danny laughed. "Jazz," he said, "I'm ghost free for the whole day! Come on, I'm taking you home. We'll surprise Mom and Dad together in the morning."

"You mean, they don't know you're here?"

"Nope," he grinned, "You packed?"

Jazz grinned, and ran into the bedroom. She grabbed her trunk and came back to the living room, where Danny was turning off the heater.

"All packed," she announced, smiling.

"Almost," Danny corrected, and he used his ghost powers to phase Bearbert Einstein into her suitcase, "Did you check the lights?"

"They're all off already," Jazz said, "Electronics are unplugged, except for the fridge…and I don't really care about what's in there right now." She ceremoniously unplugged the fridge as she spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean it out before your roommates get back," Danny said, "Going ghost!"

He transformed into Danny Phantom and began floating over the living room carpet.

"I've got the suitcase," he told her, grabbing it from the floor as he spoke, "Ready?"

Jazz walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. Her brother's glowing helped her to find it quickly, and just as quickly, she put it on.

"Ready," she announced, reaching up to him. He pulled her up into the air as if she weighed nothing.

"We're going intangible the whole way," he said as the strange feeling of intangibility washed over them, "That way we won't feel the cold."

"Right," said Jazz. She knew the cold wouldn't bother _him _while he was in ghost mode.

The next second, they were flying through the living room, through the wall, through the air, and through the snow.

"This is so weird," said Jazz, watching the snowflakes as they fell through her. She stretched out her free hand and tried to catch one, but by the time it had passed through her hand they were miles away from it.

"It looks really nice with all the snow," Danny commented, staring at the town covered in snow. The town turned into the suburbs, and then turned into snow-covered forests.

Ten minutes later at Danny's top speed, they finally touched down in Jazz's bedroom in the Fentenworks building.

"Here ya go!" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny," Jazz smiled, "This means a lot."

"Hey, don't mention it. It's my Christmas gift." He said. "Seriously though, I didn't have time to get you anything else…"

Jazz laughed. "This is perfect, little brother."

"Speaking of presents," Danny mused, as still dressed as Phantom, he disappeared through the floor.

Jazz's eyebrow rose, but she waited patiently. A second later her brother returned, all smiles.

"Santa was here!" He announced, "And he left _you _a pile of presents, Jazz!"

"What?" Jazz asked. "Wow! He must've known I was spending Christmas here, then."

"Yeah. Isn't that cool?" Danny asked.

"You didn't peak into what _you _got, did you?" Jazz asked.

"Nope," he answered, turning back into Fenton and suddenly sounding very childish, "Don't want to ruin the surprise!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you to peek," she mentioned.

Danny chuckled. "Get some sleep," he said to her, "We've still got to surprise Mom and Dad with you in the morning. You'll be making breakfast, right?"

A pillow flew at him, hitting him in the head.

"Good night, Danny," Jazz said, "Thanks again."

"See you in the morning," Danny said, casually throwing her pillow back at her. She ducked, and it fell back onto the bed. With a yawn, Danny exited the room. "And Merry Christmas." she heard him say.

"Merry Christmas," Jazz responded. There was no response, but she knew he had heard her. She fished Bearbert out of her suitcase, changed into pajamas and bounced into bed.

She couldn't wait until Christmas morning. The faces on their parents would be priceless...

The End


End file.
